irish_space_programfandomcom-20200213-history
Irish Army
The Irish Army, often known as the Army, is the land component of the Irish Defence Force of Ireland. As of Y1, there are 3 kerbals currently serving in the Army. It primarily defends the State and provides internal security, but has a larger role in overseas peacekeeping missions. The Irish Air Corps and Irish Naval Service support the Army in carrying out its roles. Roles of the Army The roles of the Army are: * To defend the Irish state against armed aggression * To give aid to the civil power. This means that the Army assists, when requested, the Garda Síochána, who have primary responsibility for law and order in Ireland * To participate in multinational peace support, crisis management and humanitarian relief operations in support of the United Nations peacekeeping missions, and EUFOR (UN-sanctioned peacekeeping missions only) * To carry out other duties which may be assigned to them from time to time. For example, assistance on the occasion of natural disasters, assistance in connection with the maintenance of essential services, etc History Beginning of the Army The Defence Force, including the Army, trace their origins to the Irish Republican Army (IRA), the guerrilla organization that fought British government forces during the Irish War of Independence In Y1, the Provisional Government began to recruit volunteers into the newly-created Army. The Provisional Government was set up in Y1 to assume the power in the new Irish Free State. Duties Border duties At home, the Army was deployed to aid the Garda Síochána (the police force) along the border with Northern Ireland during the conflict known as the Troubles. In early Y1, during the Battle of the Brown Mountains, the Army Medical Corps moved in to assist those wounded in battle, and the Logistical Corps assisted in removing the dead and providing supplies. Current overseas deployments As of Y1, the Army is not currently deployed overseas outside of the Dublin Space Center. Organization The Army has an establishment of 3 personnel and consists of a single division-sized element made up of two brigades. Brigades The 1st Brigade is headquartered at the Dublin Space Center and has territorial responsibility of the same location, providing security service for up to 10 kilometers away (over land). Units of this brigade include: * 1 Infantry Battalion * 1 Brigade Military Police Company The 2nd Brigade is headquartered at the Abandoned Airfield and has an area of territorial responsibility of the island chain it is located on. Units of this brigade include: * 6 Infantry Battalion * 1 Brigade Supply & Transport Group Defence Force Training Centre In addition to the two brigades in the Army, there is the Defence Force Training Center. This element is responsible for providing professional training through three separate colleges: * Military College * Combat Support College (Cavalry/Engineering/Signal Schools) * Combat Service Support College (Transport/ordnance/Military Police/Medical/Admin/Catering (in Dublin) & Physical FItness Schools) The only unit located at the DFTC is the 2 Brigade Military Police Company. Army Corps Infantry Corps The Infantry Corps represent the largest component and are the operational troops of the Army. They must be prepared for tactical deployment in any location at short notice. In wartime, this means they will be among the frontline troops in the defense of the Irish state. In peacetime, they can be seen daily performing operational duties in aid to the civil power such as providing escorts to prisoner or explosive shipments, patrols of vital state installations and border patrols, including checkpoints. Transport Corps The Transport Corps is responsible for procurement, management, and maintenance of vehicles and transportation of necessary supplies Military Police Corps The Military Police are responsible for the prevention and investigation of offenses, the enforcement of discipline and the general policing of the Defence Force. In wartime, additional tasks include the provision of a traffic control organization to allow rapid movement of military formations to their mission areas. Other wartime rules include control of prisoners of war and refugees.